The Patrimony
by SWRP Snake Eater
Summary: The Patrimony is a tie-in novel with my role-play characters from theSWRP (you can email me for the link). A little background on the character named Clint Fox who became a Jedi during the time period the role-play is set in.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters. _

_Note: This was created as a back story for one of my characters on theswrp (PM for link) and will tie in with the events of the RP. _

Prologue

A man walked into the remote village holding a baby under the fur of a dead Wampa. This man was a conqueror, a leader, who was raised in a cult that instructed chaos and death. The man's name was Ene and he was the ruler of his clan that was known as The Cult. Ene followed the path to the doorsteps of the Hall of Ceremonies where he entered to the welcome sound of his fanfare. Ene walked the long path and found his seat with his Elites. After a long journey to reclaim his land, a well deserved shot of wine was in order before his speech. Ene scanned the crowd and noticed the entire Cult was present, a very rare occurrence. He placed his sword on the table and held the infant up high.

"Assassins," Ene said, "I come before you showing the results of our recent raid against the Clan of Light. By killing the Shaman's followers and taking his only son, we have restored our place in the western region. Only the Shaman and two of his members remain. The point as been made and no unnecessary deaths are to be made, none of them are to be injured or killed. We will raise the Shaman's son to follow our religion until he turns of age and where he will kill his own father.  
"Tomorrow we will raid the capital of the Eastern Region and a war will begin. The Elites has estimated this war to be the longest we've ever had and it will last up to nine days. I will march with five suicide warriors and two assassins that will eliminate the Governors. I will take the wife of the President and claim for our use. Let's drink to our enemies and have a long night!"

Ene placed the child on the table with a wife of the elites and joined the celebrations that were taking place outside of the Hall of Ceremonies. He began to think about the future of his adopted son; would he really raise him to be an Assassin who worked in the shadows? Ene decided he would not place the child in a career that would make him an assassin, but he would make him a suicide warrior that would be held in the highest regard. His thoughts were replaced by his master's taunts that made him into a killer. As Ene mingled with his followers, the images of his Master blurred his vision.

* * *

"Traitor!" the voice from behind the mask shouted.

"Master I will kill you," Ene replied as he drew his sword.

The masked figure positioned his body into an offensive stance and ignited a lightsaber while running towards Ene. The lightsaber made contact with the sword and sparks flew, neither Ene or the Sith gave any ground. Ene punched the man in face and followed through with a downward strike that would end the life of his Master. Ene watched as the future flashed before his eyes while time stood still. Ene watched the child grow up and be taken away from The Cult, he became a Sith Lord that eventually became the ruler of the galaxy; Ene was kneeling before the adult image of the child.

"You will never become one of us!" the masked figure yelled as he kicked, bringing Ene back into reality.


	2. Chapter One

_20 Years Later_

Chapter One

Clint crouched behind a tree and watched his target move freely along a path. His goal was to kill a pair of assassins that had returned from a mission, it was a nasty food chain that was necessary to the survival of The Cult and its members. Trained as a suicide warrior and able to kill an army single-handed, Clint was on a fast track to become an Elite like his parents, this was his last mission before his induction to the leadership ranks. Outside of The Cult's village, identities of the members were kept a secret to prevent team work and infiltration, Clint's orders were to kill any member of The Cult that he came in contact with. The two assassins that were travelling together were breaking the law and it was Clint's responsibility to create an example. While moving closer to the ambush site he unsheathed his sword and jumped in front of the carriage where he revealed himself to his targets.

"Greetings," Clint said as the two Assassins looked at each other.  
"You are Elitist?" One of the assassins foolishly asked.  
"Time to die."

Clint jumped over the assassins, landing behind them, and sliced the men; his blade was met by two short swords that were produced by his enemies. Putting all his weight against the daggers and slicing once more, Clint was able to disarm his opponents by cutting their swords from the hilt upwards.

"Aren't you supposed to kill me?" Clint taunted, "isn't that what assassins do?"  
"You fight with no purpose but death. You suicide warriors accept the fact that you will die, we fight to live another day."  
"You will fight again traitor," Clint replied as he tied the men up and placed them into the carriage, "it's time to prove your worth."

Clint slapped the horses that propelled the carriage and continued the ten kilometer journey to the village. About half way to the village, night began to fall, Clint fired his flare to signal his arrival to the elites that protected The Cult from intruders. The son of Ene rode the carriage into the village and stopped in front of the dueling pedestal where the two traitors would fight to the death. This was the only time where all members of The Cult were present for Clint's purpose. The induction ceremony of an Elitist is a coveted ceremony that only three members had been part of; many had been killed during their task to complete the long task list associated with membership.

"I have brought the traitors!" the son of Ene announced to The Cult, "it is time for the parting ceremony!"

The Cult members walked out of their homes and into the streets where they marched into the Hall of by the eight Elites, two were his parents, and celebrated by the citizens of the village, Clint marched to the pedestal in the Hall of Ceremonies. Even after the victories of the Eastern and Western Regions, The Cult was still a small group dedicated to killing; Clint was the poster-child of the religion, many labeled him as the reincarnation of the founder known as Lord Shi.


	3. Chapter Two

Author's Note: I had this saved on my desktop for a few weeks now and intended to make it longer, but decided to leave it like this.

A group of nomads traveled the planet looking for warriors to join their clan, it was an annual journey for the incumbent members. These members were trained in the ways of primitive fighting, they did not care to leave the planet or to use advanced weaponary. During the twenty first journey, the clan witnessed the landing of a space vessel and quickly traveled to greet the pilot. The event was an uncommon one, most ships that landed on the planet were destroyed in combat, the survivors always committed suicide for an unknown reason; this new ship was still intact, it had landed on the planet for a reason. The nomads hoped to meet a formidable opponent and they did.

Thirty year old Ene led the nomads into the valley where the ship had landed where they were welcomed by five men who wore black cloaks and carried shiny objects on their belts. The leader of the five men introduced himself as Shi, their savior, and vowed to teach them how to be unbeatable in combat. Ene and his clan laughed at the men for they were already unbeatable, the planet's population dwindled during each journey. The men challenged the nomads to a fight, it was a common challenge that the nomads were happy to accept; the cloaked men grabbed their shiny objects and they began to glow red. The battle resulted in four deaths, all of them wore black cloaks; the only survivor was Shi.

"That was quite a battle," Shi said, "it is time for me to train you in the ways of my people. Religion is freedom and you will be a slave until you know my religion. Half of you will become assassins known as Shadow Hands where you will become the warrior who lives in the shadows. The other half will strike fear throughout the galaxy as suicide warriors where you will have no rival in combat!"

"Like hell we will!" Ene began to attack Shi.


End file.
